


Admitting Admiration

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Lovers, OFC - Freeform, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, admitting love, michael gray - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Michael has changed drastically over the years you knew him. He went from being a kid who was shy and small, to a curious and smooth, young man. Knowing each other in your teenage years and experiencing heartbreak numerous times together, has always made your friendship stronger.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s), Michael Gray/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Admitting Admiration

Michael has changed drastically over the years you knew him. He went from being a kid who was shy and small, to a curious and smooth, young man. Knowing each other in your teenage years and experiencing heartbreak numerous times together, has always made your friendship stronger. When his cousin, Thomas Shelby, moved him into the Shelby household, that's when you first met Michael. Your family had known the Shelby's for quite sometime, both families quite loyal and loving to each other. When your parents had died because of business issues, Tommy and the rest of the family vowed to protect you and get the people who did it.

Being an only child didn't help either, but thankfully, Thomas and the other Shelby siblings were very much there for you in ways you never knew were possible. They became your family.

Michael, had helped you cope with the loss of your parents, on a more personal level. Being with you almost ever chance he got, made him realize that you weren't just a friend to him. Over time, he began falling for you, but being the smooth young man he is and the stupid drugs being around him always, since he was in the Shelby family business, he decided to hide it, afraid you never felt the same.

On the morning of Thomas and Grace's wedding, you thought about love. You loved the Shelby family so much, you loved all the honesty from everyone around you, no matter how long it took you to pry into the secrets. You were trusted by everyone, loved by everyone. It was only right to keep on doing the same; you had fallen in love with Michael over time, every moment shared together, alone or with others, you just saw him. His beautiful eyes, the way he smiled when he saw you. The way he laughed at stupid things, or how his body language would change when he was with you. It was him being smart, it was him being him.

So, that afternoon, you decided to look your absolute best and not only admit to yourself your feelings but to figure out if he had any interest in you whatsoever. Before Grace and Tommy's wedding, you gain the confidence, or maybe it was all the love surrounding the air, to go find Michael and admit the love you've developed for him for a long time.

Walking down the halls of Thomas' home, you see Michael standing from afar with Isaiah. "Michael! I need you."

"And I need you." Isaiah squints his eyes at you, trying to flirt.

"Oh shut it." Michael rolls his eyes. "If Tommy comes looking, tell him I'm taking care of things."

"Ah, sure." He laughs, watching the two of you walk away.

Once the two of you reach downstairs, you grab a hold of his hand, walking fast, as you sneak into the kitchen in Thomas' home. You hear him ask questions while chuckling from behind you. "What's going on?"

You pull open a pantry door, and push him inside. Before you join him, you look around, only to see just kitchen workers and cooks preparing all the food for tonight. Biting your lip, you walk inside and close the door shut. "Why are we in here? Tommy will kill us if he knows we're not getting ready for tonight." He says, standing in the dark.

"He won't if he doesn't find out." You laugh, as your hands try to find his. Suddenly, you feel his hands grab yours. "I need to talk to you."

"And we're in the dark because?"

You nervously laugh, "I needed a private place for this. This seemed like the only option, as of today."

Although you can barely see him, you can tell he's smiling. "Is everything alright? Who do we have to kill?"

"No, no. Nobody's getting hurt today. I just.. today made me realize a lot of things. You know, like love. Watching Tommy and Grace, made me realize I want that."

"A wedding?"

"Oh no. Not right now, eventually." You say, not wanting to think about the future. "No, but I realized that what's been in front of me and who's been with me after all this time, helping me."

"What are you trying to say?" His voice is low, almost a whisper.

"I've admired you for a long time." You admit.

"Admire me?"

You nod, but you remember he can barely see you through the dark. "Yeah. The way you helped me through everything, the way you've treated me all these years growing up. Being my best friend and just.. being you."

"I've admired you for the longest time, love." He speaks as your heart begins to pound and the butterflies start fluttering around in your stomach.

"You have?"

"Always have." You feel his hands let go, then instantly find the back of your neck. He leans into your body with his as he kisses the corner of your mouth. Although, he knows he missed your lips on accident due to the dark, he played it out like he was teasing you. "I know what you're about to say, but please let me tell you first. I've always wanted to."

"How do you figure?"

"Because... I know you." He whispers in your ear, then leaves another kiss, but this time on your neck. Your hands grab onto his waist, pulling him closer.

You let out a soft laugh, "Come on then, what is it you have to say?"

His forehead rests on your shoulder as he laughs with you. "I like the way you make me feel. We've been best friends for so long, I never wanted to mess it up. But knowing what I might know now... I don't fuckin' think I could ever mess it up."

You pat his shoulder, "No cursing."

"Sorry, love." He laughs. "Oh god, I love you."

"Michael." You blush.

"I do. I've fallen in love with everything about you. Your smile, the way you make me feel inside even when you do absolutely nothing. We're standing in the dark but I just love the way you look. Always."

"I could say everything the same about you. Everything, Michael. I've fallen in love with you the same exact way you have fallen for me."

Without saying anymore words, Michael decides to prove it to you. Although he would've liked to actually look you in the eyes to see you in this moment, it couldn't compare to the feelings he felt once his lips came in contact with yours. Perfectly made for his lips, perfectly made for your lips, the kiss was filled with the most beautiful feeling ever.

Your heart pounds with intensity, as does his. The two of you wanted this moment to go on forever, but unfortunately, it's cut short. The door suddenly opens, making you jump and let out a yelp. Thomas stands in the doorway, along with some of the peaky men behind him. He rubs his face with his hand and shakes his head.

"It's about bloody fuckin' time!" Arthur yells, letting out an insanely loud laugh. "Finally grew the balls!"

"Nice lipstick there, Michael!" Isaiah laughs, as everyone joins in the laugher.

Thomas, on the other hand, stands there with a smirk on his face. "We'll talk later. Get your asses back to getting ready. Can't be late later, yeah?"

You back away from Michael, a smile appearing on your face as your cheeks redden by the second. Without saying a word, you rush through the door and scurry back to the women to get ready.

Michael wipes off your lipstick as he stands in front of Tommy and the boys, watching you walk away. He feels embarrassed as they laugh and taunt him for the rest of the working day, but deep down in his caring heart, he knew that you worth it all. It just took a wedding to come to the realization that the two of you were in love.


End file.
